Wild Wishes
by M.MarvinN.Nancy
Summary: Tessa is in love (more like obsessed, according to her best friend Jem Carstairs) with drawing the gorgeous, dark haired, blue eyed boy she has made up in her mind. But one day, when he shows up in Tessa's school as a new student from Wales, can Tessa really be convinced that her 'dream boyfriend' isn't real after all?
1. Chapter 1

Two Months Earlier

"Who's that?" Inquired Jem Carstairs, my best friend since fourth grade. He was pointing at the drawing that I had stuck up onto my locker a few days ago.

"Oh, him." I said, eyeing the drawing of the boy I had drawn. He had black hair, gorgeous dark blue eyes, high cheekbones, full lips, and a book lover, everything my dream boyfriend was. "I just found him on the internet as a drawing and tried to draw him."

Well, that was untrue. I didn't actually look for a hot guy up on the internet and tried to draw it. I had made him up myself in my mind and drew him.

I grabbed my books out from my locker, fishing A Tale of Two Cities out from the pile and placing it on top.

"Well, you did a pretty good job. Any particular names?" Jem asked me, obviously joking.

"You wouldn't believe it, but I've thought of that. Will."

He raised his eyebrows. "Will?"

"Yep. Will. Short for William."

"Really, Tessa? William? That's so clichéd. You could have chosen something like, Xander, or Damon or something-"

"At least it's better than John Smith."

Jem started to laugh. "Only we understand that."

He stopped laughing after a few moments and plucked the piece of paper off my locker door. "Hey!" I protested.

Jem pretended to be our art teacher, Ms. Ashdown when she was examining a piece of art. "Verrrrry nice, verrrrry detailed, you poot a loooot of effort in." He drawled.

"Stop it, Jem." I said between gasps of laughter. Jem gave me a lopsided smile, flung the paper back into my locker and shut it. He then turned around and made a beeline for his locker, his violin case bumping against the small of his back.

I had almost bumped into Jessamine Lovelace. She didn't seem to notice, as she was too busy gazing wistfully at my brother, Nate. I tried hard not to roll my eyes.

"I'm not up for prom." Jem grumbled as he eyed a poster next to his locker, since he had gotten the last one in his row.

"Me neither. Let's just stay home and rent a flick or something." I muttered as he placed his violin case gently into his locker. I turned my eyes toward Jessamine. "Unrequited love. It hurts, doesn't it?"

Jem gave me a sideways glance. I knew it meant "You don't say?"

I laughed.

•••

"Are you done with drawing William yet?" Asked Jem in a bored voice as he leaned over to look at my notes during third period English.

Before I could turn my head to reply to him, Mr. Mortmain spoke up. "James Carstairs! Are you talking during my class?"

"I most certainly am not, Mr. Mortmain." Jem replied to him in a cheerful tone, which pretty much infuriates a lot of the teachers.

"If I catch you talking again, James, you will have detention. Do you understand me?"

"Yes." Jem said, unable to hide his smile as he went back to working. I started shading on Will's curling dark hair as I leaned on my right hand, my chocolate brown curls starting to block my field of vision. I tucked it behind my ear.

Who knew I would spend the next two months daydreaming and drawing Will every time there was a piece of paper and a pencil?

•••

Present Day

"I doubt I would like this stuff." I wrinkled my nose at the book Jem held in his outstretched hand. "The Hunger Games?"

"You can't always read those." He replied, rolling his eyes as he tapped on the book in my hand.

"I see nothing wrong with that." I snapped. I have to say, I'm pretty sensitive when it comes to talking about my 'taste' in books.

"Sorry, sorry."

I nodded and went back to reading for a few moments before Jem spoke.

"You've got gym next, right?" He asked, although he perfectly knew I had math next and was, unsurprisingly trying to break the silence.

"No." I said darkly. "I'm not looking forward to gym, anyway. I forgot to bring any clothes, and I might have to go to gym in this." I gestured to my grey cobweb sweater and denim shorts.

"Pity."

I then stood up, closed the book and started out the library without waiting for Jem. "I'll see you later!"

"Wait for me!"

Before he could catch up with me, I had dashed down two flights of stairs to my math classroom in less than thirty seconds. "Sorry, James!" I called up, not expecting Jem to answer.

"Tessa!" Came Jessamine Lovelace's high-pitched, squeaky and plain annoying voice. She'd been bothering me for quite a while after she had found out that I was Nate's sister, always asking me where Nate went after school, how Nate was like at home, Nate this and Nate that.

"Hey, Jessamine." I mumbled as I turned away from her, trying to ignore her as she bombarded me with her usual questions.

"No, Nate's not been doing anything special lately. No, no, and nope." I was still pondering on how I would survive gym wearing denim shorts when a thought struck into my head.

"Jessamine?"

Her eyes shone. "Yeees?"

"I was wondering, you know, if you had a spare set of clothes. Like, a gym shirt and shorts I could borrow? I forgot to bring mine, and yeah."

"Okay, but you promise to help me check Nate's phone!"

I tried hard not to roll my eyes. Jessamine was turning into a total stalker. "Sure, of course."

Jessamine pulled a hot pink t-shirt with a fluffy white kitten printed on it and a pair of black sports shorts. She handed it to me, her cheeks pink. "Anything if you help me check on Nate!"

"Uh, Jessamine? Do you have anything else other than, uh, this?" I said, holding up the hot pink shirt.

"No, unless you want to wear this!" She said and pulled out a baby blue tube top. "Which, I think is worse than your shirt."

"Never mind, then. Thanks a lot, Jessamine."

"Please don't forget, Tessa! Thanks to you too!" She grinned and walked into the classroom. At least I didn't need to sit next to Jessamine, and it was sad that Jem wasn't in this class.

Of course, maths was boring. I used to enjoy English with Mrs. Branwell last year, but I had gotten the devil, AKA Mr. Mortmain this year.

I spent most of the lesson drawing Will. This time, he was holding A Tale of Two Cities in his hand, reading it thoroughly. He was enjoying it, unlike Jem.

I smiled down at Will, even though I knew he was not real. Before I knew it, it was gym.

And this time, we had rugby.

I stood there, glaring at all the girls who giggled, whispered to each other and pointed at my shirt.

"Here, kitty kitty! I never knew hot pink and white would suit you so much, Gray!" Gabriel Lightwood called out while everyone started laughing. I shot him daggers and almost gave him the finger.

I should have stuck to my Hollister shirt, but I didn't want to get it dirty and soggy with sweat or anything.

Rugby was a nightmare. I was stuck with most of the girls who were scared of balls, like Jessamine, and of course we lost every single game played against us.

I emerged from the gym one hour later, sweaty, and smelling of the gym's rubber mats, hair pasted to the nape of my neck. Unfortunately, the school had chosen this time of the year to have their showers out of order, so I had to spent the rest of the five periods like this.

As I reached my next class, which thankfully had Jem in it, I was ordered out by the teacher and was told that I was to report to the office immediately to meet this new student that had moved in recently from Wales so I could give him a tour of the school.

Why me? Why couldn't they have picked somebody else?

And Wales. Wales reminded me of Will. I had made Will a Welshman.

I wasn't in the mood to do this, right after rugby and with me drenched with sweat and in a ridiculous pink cat shirt (Yes, I had left my damn clothes in the locker). But of course, no one could argue with a teacher. I shot Jem a look saying that I would meet him during lunch and walked out of the classroom, annoyed, making a beeline for the office.

I walked over to the counter to meet the eyes of Ms. Fairchild. "Tessa, is it? Yes, please knock on the door of Mr. Starkweather's office."

I did as I was told, walking over to the principal's office and knocking on the door. The door swung open, Mr. Starkweather smiling down at me. "Ah, Tessa. Mr. Herondale's over there. We've been waiting for you for quite a while.

I smiled and nodded, and turned my head to look at Mr. Herondale.

There he was, sitting on the couch, wearing a white button down shirt, examining his fingernails. He had black hair, fair skin, and high cheekbones. I couldn't see his eyes.

My mouth dropped open, and my eyes flew wide. He seemed to notice that somebody was staring at him, and so he looked up.

Startlingly beautiful dark blue eyes gazed right into my own blue-gray ones.

"This is William Herondale, and he's Alicante Academy's new student. Tessa, I would like you to give him a tour of this school."

I could only stare, in astonishment at William Herondale.

* * *

_**Okay so I have adopted this story from nicoleherondale. The first five chapters belong solely to her. I hope I can do her story justice. I am working on a chapter update now. :) **_


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't know if I was dreaming or not dreaming. This boy- this boy was Will. Really like Will. Exactly like Will. He looked exactly like the Will in my drawings, my dreams, my thoughts. He even had the same exact eye color. Blue eyes just on the edge of night.

And he was the most beautiful boy I'd ever seen.

He seemed to also have an expression of pure astonishment on his face, just like me, but it was wiped away after a few seconds and was replaced with a grin that probably had made at least ten teenage girls drool and then fall to the ground.

"Good to know my 'love at first sight' charms are working quite well." He said, grinning as he reached out to brush the curling dark hair out from his eyes.

I just kept staring, open mouthed as a million questions that would have made people think I was psycho ran through my head.

"Can she talk?" William turned to Mr. Starkweather. "Usually my-"

"Yes, yes!" I blurted out, heat starting to creep up from my neck and to my cheeks. "Sorry, my mind was… somewhere else!"

My voice had unusually went a few octaves higher, and it was very dreadfully squeaky, just like Jessamine. I willed myself to calm down, that this boy couldn't possibly be Will, and was just a similar person. Will was fake, was fake, and was fake.

William smiled. "Okay, then. So I've heard you're going to take me on a… tour? What is your name, anyway?"

"Tessa Gray." Thankfully my voice had returned to normal.

He raised both eyebrows and seemed stunned as I said my name aloud. "Tessa?"

"Yep. Unless you want to call me Theresa, which is my full name that I seriously hate, you can call me Tessa."

William nodded quickly. "Will. I prefer Will."

My eyes widened for a fraction of a second. "Will."

"Tessa."

"Will."

"Tess-"

"What about the two of you start on your tour? We don't have all day, and this would probably last for one period, perhaps two. This is your schedule, Mr. Herondale. I hope you have a nice experience with Ms. Gray." Mr. Starkweather interrupted and handed Will a piece of paper.

He followed me as I walked out of the door and into the hallway, which was currently silent except for the faint teachers' voices. "This is the second floor hallway, obviously." I said, trying not to look at Will. "We're gonna be heading to the… gym."

"Does it smell like you?"

I gritted my teeth. "If you're gonna start teasing me about my shirt or how I smell like, save it for later. I was playing rugby."

"I wasn't. Your shirt suits you quite well. You look adorable in it."

My cheeks flamed up. "I told you to save the teasing for later."

"Why don't we introduce ourselves to each other for a little, Miss Tessa Gray?"

"Haven't we already?" I said, turning into another hallway which I knew led to the gym.

"Well, let me start. I'm Will. I'm seventeen. I come from Wales. I love reading, although I might not seem like it. I have a-"

"What books do you like?"

"Classics. Don't laugh."

My face lit up with a huge smile but my heart skipped a beat. But I still whirled around to face Will. "Which classics?"

"Jeez, woman, you're starting to creep me out. I like Dickens."

"A Tale of Two Cities?! Have you read it? Have you? Have you?"

"Well, yeah, I have. I thought it was… okay. Anyway, let's save all this book stuff for later. Right now let's advance with our introductions."

I groaned. "There's nothing interesting about me, Will. I'm just another normal sixteen year old girl trying to survive high school with her best friend."

A side of his mouth turned up. "I would like to know about you. You should skip to the part where you give your opinions about me, because I'm interested to know-"

"Did anyone ever teach you how not to sound like a stalker?"

"Nope." He said cheerfully. "I know it when I sound like one myself, and so far you're just being paranoid."

I couldn't tell him that I had made up a boy that was just like him in my mind and had drawn him out, having a sketchbook titled Will with doodly hearts drawn all over it, and inside the sketchbook were pages and pages filled with drawings of him.

And here he was now, suddenly in my real life, being cocky and handsome and smartmouthed. And he loved classics.

I was surprised that I was actually able to speak to him.

That seriously should have been listed in 29 Mind-blowing Coincidences You Won't Believe Happened.

Or more like prodigies.

"Tessa?" Came Will's voice and his fabulous Welsh accent. Damn, I must have read my thoughts aloud. "What kind of coincidence? It could be, you know. I can practically see the headlines. American girl meets startlingly attractive Welshman in a hot pink kitten shirt and-"

"That's not a coincidence. Stop making fun of my freaking shirt!"

"Are cats your favorite animals?" He asked, looking genuinely curious.

"No, they're not. What are yours? Ducks?"

For some strange reason, I was wishing that he would say yes and no.

"Ducks?" He gave a yelp, and jumped back. "Ducks? Hell no! They scare the hell out of me! Jeez, never trust a duck."

I laughed nervously, and my mind was now 80% convinced that somehow this Will Herondale had walked out of my sketchbook and into the real world. And he happened to be offered a spot in my school.

"Anyway, this is the gym." And I swung open the large door, and beckoned Will in. "Wait here. I need to go get my clothes and change."

"Out of the cat shirt! But seriously, I like it!"

"Okay. Let's see what we can do later. Stay there and don't wander off." I told Will like he was a toddler, and walked away to the girls' changing rooms.

I yanked open my locker and pulled out my clothes, sighing in relief.

I pulled the top and the sweater on, and slipped into the denim shorts, draping the cat shirt and shorts over my arm and walking out of the changing room.

"Here you go!" I called out to Will and threw him the shirt. "You can have it as a… souvenir!"

Will seemed to look at it in disgust but then shrugged and threw it over one shoulder. "Okay. Thanks. It's a beautiful gift from a pretty girl."

My cheeks flared up. "No, I'm a crazy girl who nobody likes. Stay away from me."

"Lies."

I rolled my eyes. "Is there anything I can do to keep you from saying that repeatedly? When you say that, it annoys the hell out of me instead of being another one of your 'charms'."

"Alright. My apologies." He said, quite solemnly. I shot him a look over my shoulder to see his expression was perfectly serious.

I couldn't help comparing him to my sketchbook Will, convinced that Will was Will from my dreams and my sketchbook- I was sure of it.

"Will." I said.

"Yes?"

"What's your middle name? I hope I don't sound creepy, I was just wondering."

"Owen." He looked slightly confused. "Why?"

•••

I had spent the rest of the tour with Will in a daze, not actually paying much attention to the school and where we were going.

"That's, uh, the auditorium." I said as I pointed to the cafeteria.

"Really? The auditorium smells of pizza."

"Wait- That's the caf. Oops. My apologies." And then I went back to thinking- How was this possible? William Owen Herondale, showing up in our school one random day as a new student, exactly like the Will in my notebooks and my thoughts, his personality and looks and his fear of ducks and even his middle name.

"Earth to Tessa." Droned Will in an alien voice.

"Do you have a sister named Cecily? Do you like horses? Do you..." I trailed off.

Will stared at me, disbelief and a touch of horror written all over his face. "Are you- you're some kind of, mind-reader or an alien or a stalker?"

"No, I- I promise I'm not." I said, my voice starting to tremble. "Really, I- I really am not. Maybe I've just lost my mind. I'll- I'll see you later."

"Tessa? I didn't mean to make you nervous. Sor-"

"I'll see you later, Will. You've got English next, just go right around that corner and there you have the classroom. See you."

"Tessa!" He called out but I was already scurrying off and into Chemistry.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tessa! Where were you?" Asked Jem, immediately pouncing on me as I entered the cafeteria after Chemistry.

"Jem. I desperately need to tell you something, so let's save it for later."

He looked confused. "Okay?"

"I was taking the new student on a tour, remember?" I said quickly. "Well, his name's Will. He is from Wales. He has black hair and blue eyes and everything my Will was, and is just like him. Personality and character and everything. When I asked him if he had a sister, he started to ask if I was an alien stalker or something and I just didn't know what to say and-"

"Whoa, whoa, Tessa, chill." Jem said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Are you serious? A boy, exactly like your Will, even the name? What about his middle name?"

"Owen." I murmured, covering my eyes with both my hands.

Jem's eyes widened for a second. And then they went back to their normal size. "You know, a lot of people can be called William Owen."

"But William Owen Herondale?"

"You've never even given your Will a last name."

"Yeah, but a black haired, blue eyed, cocky, handsome, afraid-of-ducks William Owen Herondale?"

He hesitated. "A lot of people can be like that too."

"Yeah, but a black haired, blue eyed, cocky, charming, afraid-of-ducks horse lover named William Owen Herondale who is exactly like the fake made up one?"

"Okay, you win, I have no idea what is up. But Tessa, you probably should stay away from him."

"But there's this one thing, Jem. He's completely normal."

Jem sighed impatiently. "Of course he's normal. What do you think I thought he was? An alien?"

"We should probably look for another word to say other than 'alien'."

He nodded. "You're right. But anyway, about this Will, you said he looks exactly, one hundred percent like him, right?"

"Yes."

"Then I think you should put away all the drawings of him before he sees them."

I looked down at my Will notebook sadly and put it away. "They're not drawings of him, Jem, for goodness sake!" I looked up to meet Jem's eyes but I didn't meet his own gray ones.

A pair of dark blue ones, to be exact. Right across the cafeteria.

"Tessa!" He called out.

"Jem! Jem, Duck, duck before he sees us-"

"Tessa, now you're being stupid-" Started Jem.

"Too late." His bored voice cut through Jem's as he randomly appeared next to us. I guess I was too preoccupied with trying to warn Jem and did not notice that he had already sauntered right in front of our lunch table.

"To apologize, it's too lateeeee-" Jem sang, pretty out of tune.

"Shut up, James!" I said, looking up to meet Will's eyes nervously. "Hey. Did you have a good time in English? Was the teacher nice? And… And listen, I'm sorry about my outburst. It was… it was just a wild guess. I'm sorry, I thought I was going nuts and could actually mind-read."

He shrugged. And smiled. "It's alright. I guess it happens. And English… it was alright, I guess… I'm surprised I got here on my own. You would have come in handy. Why weren't you in front of the classroom waiting for me? You may be the first girl who hasn't done that."

I rolled my eyes. "Anyone of them thrown themselves at you yet?"

He shrugged again. "Sure. Tatiana Lightwood, I learnt one of their names. Was pretty annoying. Naggy. But yeah, just like the usual."

I laughed. "You've spent two hours in this school and here you go. Why are you with us, anyway? Shouldn't you be spending time with Gabriel Lightwood and his minions?"

His eyebrows drew together. "Gabriel Lightworm. Oh, right, that sandy-haired saddo. I have a feeling I shouldn't feel bad for him, but I do." He looked up. "Isn't he the brother of Tatiana Lightwood?"

Jem's eyebrows were raised. "Yeah. Wow. Gabriel 'recruits' every single new guy who is bound to be popular into his little gang. You're not with him, you're 'screwed'."

"What's so surprising? Gabriel Lightwood's a terrible person. I've gotten into a little… argument with him in English. And thank you. I'll take that as a compliment."

"I've heard his brother is a much nicer person. Gideon. He's a senior, though." I turned my head to look at Gabriel's table. They were just doing their usual stuff. "I've got to agree with you. Gabriel's a terrible person. So is Tatiana. They both bully people for no good reason at all."

"Don't, Tessa." Jem said.

"What did he do to you?" Will said suddenly. I don't know, but I might have sensed concern and… anger in his voice.

I shrugged. "No big deal."

"Come on, Tess."

Tess. Tess. Tess. My brain processed what was apparently my new nickname from Will and an excited shiver went through my body. I seriously shouldn't be acting like this. But this Will, who was exactly like my dream guy from my imagination had seemingly walked out from my notebook and had stepped into my life. Shouldn't I be excited and happy?

Maybe I was, but I guess it was just too unbelievable for me to feel any excitement and happiness about it.

"Tatiana Lightwood. Nine o' clock. Damn." Jem said before Tatiana practically hurled herself onto the chair next to Will. In our table.

"Hey, William!" she exclaimed, batting her eyelashes and propping her head up with her hand.

"Goddammit." He said before turning to face Tatiana with a very annoyed expression. "I said I wasn't interested. And my name is Will."

She ignored him. "Guess what, William, I made up a poem for you! You really should hear it! You will never know, sweet-"

"He said he was not interested, Tatiana. Scram." I said, a sudden strange anger bubbling up my chest.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "And who are you to say that? Tessa Gray, with your dead par-"

"Shut up!" I screamed and shoved her off of the seat, and while Jem restrained me from doing any more, Will grabbed both her arms and pushed her away.

"Go."

"But-" Tatiana put on what I considered was the 'best puppy-eyed face she could do'.

"Leave." Will hissed.

So Tatiana was off, back to her friends while she mouthed 'loser' at me over her shoulder.

My eyes were teary.

"That bltch, that bltch, that crazy bltch. Why can't she freaking leave me alone? Why can't she go somewhere where she is liked? Oh wait, there's nowhere she is liked."

"She's just jealous. Don't mind her, Tessa. She come any closer and I'll make sure she's scared, off and running." Jem said softly.

"She's a riot." I mumbled behind my fingers.

"We'll pull her eyelashes off one by one." Will declared, appearing next to me.

"We'll peel off her fingernails, one by one." Agreed Jem.

"We'll- we'll take off all her clothes and force her to run around the school stark naked." Will continued.

"Perv." I smiled behind my fingers, wondering if my made up Will was actually a pervert.

I heard Will chuckle. As I came out of my hands, he turned to Jem. "I realized. You haven't actually properly introduced yourself to me."

"Shouldn't that be the other way around?" Jem grinned. "But I'll start. I'm James Carstairs, but call me Jem. I'm seventeen. I'm half Chinese, half English. I'm Tessa's best friend."

Will nodded, something flickering in his eyes, gone too quick for me to identify it. "William Herondale. Call me Will. Seventeen. Welsh. Just moved here, don't exactly have friends except for the two of you, I guess."

I smiled. "Honored. Where's your cat shirt?"

•••

"I actually spent most of the day without drawing him, Jem." I said, stroking the cover of my notebook with my fingers.

"Of course." He rolled his eyes. "With him now in your actual life you could stand one day without drawing him."

"He's not him."

Jem muttered something that sounded like "how can you be so sure" and turned away.

"So far I know, he's just someone who- who- who is like him. It can't be possible. Will- Will- He can't be Will who walked out of my notebook- Jeez, why the hell were we that stupid to even think of that idea? Like you said, this Will's just a normal boy from Wales and this is just a crazy coincidence."

"I know you, Tessa. You're just lying to try to convince yourself."

I scoffed. "How can you be so sure?"

Jem rolled his eyes and muttered something like "You can't just copy what I said."

"Well, do you think we should tell Will?"

He whirled. "Seriously? No. He'd probably think you were insane."

"Alright. So we're keeping this a secret for now." I said half reluctantly. There was this strange urge to tell Will about me and my drawings, this strange need to tell him. But I had told Jem I wouldn't tell him, and it was also probably for my own good.

"You concern me sometimes, Tessa. Promise you won't tell him?"

I swallowed and looked down at his outstretched pinkie, and the tension slipped away from the air around us. I burst out laughing, while Jem sat there, bewildered. "What?"

"I- I- promise." I stuttered, tears in my eyes from laughing too hard. "Jem, a pinkie promise?"


	4. Chapter 4

There is one bad thing about living near your brother's best friends' houses.

Actually, let me correct myself. Not one bad thing, but a thousand. One is when Nate's jock friends appear randomly on your doorstep, hair plastered to their forehead with sweat, soccer jerseys looking pretty transparent, and smelling really bad.

My life pretty much revolved around boys. I don't have too many girls in my life, except for, well, occasionally Jessamine and sometimes that girl that sat next to me in math. Sophie Collins.

She was fairly nice, and we made small talk, waving in the hallways, but most of the time I spent my time with Jem. Duh. Obviously.

"Oh. Hey, Theresa." One of my brother's obnoxious friends, Alexei or Alex, spoke up.

I didn't say nothing, just glared at him and turned away just as Nate walked in. It was very clear that I wouldn't be messing around with Nate's phone today. Sometimes I felt sorry for Jessamine, sometimes I felt gratified so sometimes I helped her on her stalker antics.

I trudged up to my bedroom just as I heard Nate and his friends playing their lame video games, trying to shut out the explosions and gunfire from downstairs. Giving up in exasperation, I called Jem.

"Hey." I said glumly. "I'm bored. I have nothing to do. And my brother's being annoying downstairs."

"Hm. I recognize those sounds. Gears of War."

"Give me a break." I said, throwing myself onto the bed. "Anyway, did you hear about freaking Mortmain talking about some kind of group work project thing that is going to happen tomorrow?"

"Uh, yeah. Right. I didn't think I was listening. The 'projects' he assign us give us one hell of a time."

"For all I know, it sounds really stalkerish."

"You've heard the description?" He asked, sounding surprised. That was probably because I never paid attention to most of the teachers, let alone T.D, or The Devil, or plain Mortmain.

"Yeah, I usually pay attention to descriptions of school projects." I said. "He was talking about something about 'learning more about your peers' and 'improving your writing' and more stuff like that. I'm sure it was about answering a few questions about your partner and writing a biography of them or a piece of fiction or something."

"Easy." Jem said cheerfully. "I know everything about you."

I started to laugh back, but then I couldn't stop chewing my lip because I remembered something from Will's timetable. We had the same English class.

It would be easy if it would be Will too, I thought, glancing at my notebook. Too bad he didn't know too much about me.

•••

The next day, I met Jem and Will by my locker. The jolt came again. It wasn't very surprising that I could feel the girls' eyes on Will, and how they flickered over to me.

And how he was talking, smirking, interjecting his quips in the middle of conversation.

I had a feeling that Will, let's say didn't take too much relationships seriously, as he winking and doing all sorts of stuff to all the girls that stared as he went, although I had not officially stated it down on my notebook. He had worked his charms earlier when he arrived at this school, and I didn't see the reason why he wouldn't start right now.

Maybe I was the first girl that he was working on. Or something. As I had said, he was a very confusing person.

I remembered that in my notebook I had wrote under one drawing-

1. Very attractive

2. Pretty smartassish

3. Pleasant once he warms up to you.

I hoped that was true.

4. Sarcastic

And so on. But definitely no "player" was written there.

I decided not to mention anything about English to him, and decided that it would be best for him to find out later. Lucky us, English was our first period, right there.

"Oh, so you've got English too!" Jem said. "Great! Tessa's got it too."

A grin spread across his face slowly and said something that sounded like "great, another fifty-five minutes for me to stare at your beautiful face".

Jem cocked an eyebrow.

I turned slightly red and hurried away down the corridor, into the classroom and took the seat I usually sat in.

T.D almost tripped he entered the classroom. And then he reached into his bag to take out his 'assignments' folder and started to read from it in a dead voice.

Apparently, I was right about the project. We were going to pair up, and we were going to answer twenty questions about your partner, which was to be on a piece of paper. And then you were to either draw a picture of your partner that related to the answers or write a paragraph about them. (Not a biography, according to Jem.)

And then he dropped the bomb.

"I will select your partners."

•••

Sometimes, a cookie jar is not a cookie jar. After I had recovered after the shock of hearing the both the bomb and how he was going to pick our partners out of an empty cookie jar, I sat, chewing my bottom lip in anticipation and… dread.

This cookie jar might just be the gateway to either lounging over at some unpleasant nose-picker's house or Elysium. T.D's choice.

I was hoping, of course, always hoping that I would get Jem, but some part of me wanted Will.

Speaking of Will, he didn't look too startled. In fact, he almost looked cheerful. I didn't think nobody could coax some shocked expression out of him, and how nobody would be disappointed if he were assigned with them.

He leaned forward to talk to me. "Leave it to him to treat us like six year olds."

Before I could react to how close he was and his smell of snow and rain and Britain, I rolled my eyes. "You haven't met a quarter of the people in this school."

He was about to say something when T.D's voice cut through. "Theresa and… William, is it, a new student. Is it necessary for you to be talking?"

"Nope." I popped the 'P'.

"Very well, then, let us start."

His hand seemed to reach into the jar in slow-motion, and finally, he read out the name on the piece of paper.

"Miranda Blake, and…" The hand went in again and took out another, which he was "Woolsey Scott."

Miranda looked in Woolsey's direction, and I knew they were both thinking the same thing: It could have been worse.

The picking carried on. And finally, T.D read Jem's name.

"James Carstairs."

Jem perked up at that, sitting up on his desk, gray eyes big and looking straight at T.D. And then his eyes turned back to me.

I was halfheartedly wishing that T.D would pick me next, while looking back at him with a weak smile.

"Sophia Collins."

Damn.

Jem's face fell. He dragged his butt up and walked over to Sophie, who was beaming. I had a feeling that she had a little crush on Jem.

I then realized that there were only about six people without their names being called out from the little slips of paper.

"Theresa Gray and William Herondale."

My life is complete.

"My life is over." I muttered, while my insides were actually jumping with joy. Will seemed to look at me, confused, something flickering in his eyes but gone too fast for me to identify. I watched as his face broke into a grin. Slowly. Tauntingly.

"Working together. Great. Now you won't accuse me of being like a stalker. After all, how bad would these questions be?"

I stared at him uneasily. This would be majorly easy, since I knew too much about him already. I didn't know, but I think that I possessed the power of creating facts for my drawn Will and then had the real one tell me they were true for him.

"We can both be stalkers."

"You're right. We just need to see the list of questions."

Sure we did. And we were disappointed.

1. When you first saw your partner, what was the first thought that had came into your mind?

2. What animal do you think your partner resembles?

3. How many different languages does your partner know?

4. Does your partner have a middle name? If so, what is it?

5. How many movies has your partner watched this year?

6. Does your partner like to draw? If so, what do they like to draw?

I froze. Wow, T.D, what a great question to put on your sheet.

7. What sports does your partner do?

8. What books are your partner interested in? Do they enjoy English literature?

9. What are your partner's favourite food?

10. What are your partner's personality traits?

11. Does your partner have any phobias?

12. What is your partner's favourite season?

13. What are your partner's hobbies?

14. What type of music does your partner listen to?

I scanned the rest of the questions quickly and gulped. They were pretty much questions that gave away everything.

"Does your partner have any phobias." Will read in a flat tone from the piece of paper. "I mean, really? And who would care what my favorite season is?"

"Ducks." I snickered. "About your season, I don't know. It might be Winter, though."

"You act as if I'm Jem."

"What? You mean I act like I've known you for multiple years instead of one and a half days?"

That technically wasn't true.

"That's right. I am seriously thinking about question two. You know, you could be… Eh. Well. I'll think of it later. Right now I have something in mind."

"So…"

He gave me a crooked smile, which made me start wondering about how many different types of smiles he had. "Whose house?"

It took me a while to actually process what he had asked. "Uh, yours, definitely."


	5. Chapter 5

After third period social studies, crayon discussing with Jem, and dealing with Jessamine, we had confirmed that I would head over to his house tomorrow. Right after school.

The rest of the day, and the day after that were just being hyped up and very nervous. I didn't usually let nobody have this effect on me, but I was letting Will do this.

It was either that or that I hadn't really encountered much boys and didn't know how to deal with them other than Jem or that I had a huge crush on Will.

I didn't know. Well, I did have one crush on him before, didn't I? When he wasn't real?

This was so confusing. But I still survived two days of watching him intently at school and then drawing him once I got home. He had almost spotted a drawing of him I had forgot to take down inside my locker and before he could see it clearly, I had shut it and announced that I had to rush to my next class.

After those two days, there I stood, in front of Will's huge white-bricked house. A girl with black hair and blue eyes who I immediately recognized as Cecily. His sister was leaning against an apple tree, black hair whipping across her face, making no effort to brush it back, probably reading.

Cecily spotted me at the gate and came over. "Hi. So you must be… Tessa? I remember Will mentioning something about you and you coming over."

"Yeah." It felt weird talking to someone who you had, some point in your life, made up in your imagination, drawn out and had named. "Will's been talking about me?"

"Yeah." She grinned. "He'll kill me for this, but he thinks you're cute. I'm usually a very trustable character, but this time, no."

I was slightly stunned. Before I could reply, Cecily had turned her head towards the house and yelled her brother's name.

"William Herondale! You should be the one out here welcoming your guest!"

The door to their house creaked as Will swung it open. His hair was damp and was curling at the temples, and he had probably took a shower before coming out.

He looked really annoyed and was probably going to yell something at Cecily when he spotted me. His face immediately broke into a grin.

"Hey!"

Cecily only wiggled her eyebrows before going back to reading her book.

I knew I was blushing and ducked my head so he couldn't see it. "Hey."

"So… We could either do this in the living room, or my room, or… Cecy's. She wouldn't mind, I guess. She always has the butt of hers out in the front yard, either reading, drawing, or throwing knives." He told me as we walked into his house.

"Throwing knives?"

I thought back to what Cecily had said, trying to cover up the awful blush I knew was spreading out over my cheeks and down my neck. People used to tease me in third grade for my sensitivity. I used to agree with them, because once people of the other sex approached me and talked, I would easily turn an unattractive shade of tomato.

I guess that hasn't changed much. Well, I was immune to Jem and Nate.

"Yep. She's actually got a knife-training coach. I'm lucky he's not here today, or he'd currently be in the kitchen looking for food. He's always looking for food. I once opened his phone and saw our name was 'Free Food' instead of the Herondale family."

I giggled. "Your parents love him that much?"

Will shrugged. "They really... respect him. Anyway, my room? Cecily's?"

"Yours." I said, feeling nervous as I inhaled the clean scent of his sea breeze body wash and aftershave.

Okay, you're going a bit too fast, Tessa.

He led me up a long, carpeted wooden staircase that stopped at a long stretch of hallway. And then he stopped in front of a tall, wooden brown door that was probably to his room.

He had one of the houses that had about ten different types of doors, and my eyes landed on a baby blue door with a painting of a Monarch butterfly across from Will's door, and I guessed it was Cecily's.

The first thing I saw when I entered his room was… books.

He had this really long white shelf lined from head to toe with books. Classic novels he had the most, and then I saw a couple of dystopian and young adult titles, and there was a huge red dictionary and the end of the bookshelf.

I think he had more than I did.

I squealed, forgetting everything, how I had to remain calm and not act like a fool in front of him, and in a short two steps I had leapt up onto his bed and grabbed something off of the shelf.

I could hear him laughing. "I've never seen someone get so excited over books before!"

"I don't care!" I shouted back, and then opened Les Miserables and flipped to the first page.

I felt him sit beside me and gently lift the book to place it one side on my right thigh, one side on his left.

Somebody could crown me the Queen of Blushing by then. I had complete forgotten all about the opened book and had started to focus on the boy sitting awfully close to me.

"Fantine deserved better." I said as I softly closed the book, placed it back onto the gap between the books and advanced on to Let's Talk About The Book Characters stage.

He nodded in agreement. "Fantine and Jean Valijean could have been together."

"I didn't think much about Marius. Eponine deserved him. She truly loved him and died for him while Cosette didn't really do anything."

"You don't believe in love at first sight?" He looked genuinely confused as his eyes fixated on me, curiously blue.

I shrugged. "A matter of opinion. But if you really want to know, not really."

He kept watching me with something in his eyes I couldn't quite identify, and I broke the silence by whipping out the stupid English paper and reading out the first question.

"So… what was the first thought that had occurred into your mind when you first saw me?" I said in a flat tone, pen poised, ready to write and get through whatever Will would throw at me.

"Pretty," He blurted out, "And familiar."

My cheeks went bright red again, as I scribbled his answer down on the paper. So much for a few minutes of recovery.

I knew I would sound like an idiot if I requested him not to make me blush again. And it would be plain embarrassing. "What do you mean, familiar?"

He cocked his head. "Like I've seen you before."

Ohmygod.

I couldn't tell him that I've had seen him for more than one time before he arrived at our school.

"And you?"

He probably saw my facial expression because an easy smile spread across his face. "Don't worry, I can answer for you if you don't want to. I think I already know the answer. I perfectly remember how your face was like when you first saw me. Stunned by my beauty."

"Stop it."

"Stop what?" The request seemed to amuse him more, and I resisted the urge to slap the smile-turned-into-smirk off his face.

"I think you know."

"I think I do, actually. You're secretly in love with me. I'm not surprised, though."

"No, I'm not." I said, doing my best to twist my features into an exasperated expression. "Your assumptions are all, and always wrong."

But maybe that might just be the worst lie I've ever told him. Or anyone.

It was natural. Draw out a boy, fall in love with him, have him walk into your real life, fall in love with him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay. Here we go! Let's hope I can do nicoleherondale justice. Ahhhhh I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

"So what's the next question?" Will asked. I looked up from my notebook and smiled.

"What animal do you think your partner resembles?" I replied, from beside him.

"Seriously? How are we suppose to answer that?" Will asked, through laughter.

"I don't know." I answered back.

"You're like a bird." He said, still laughing. I glared at him.

"That's in no way funny." I snapped. He looked up at me and stopped laughing.

"I'm...sorry. I was just kidding." He replied.

"I was just saying that because you're tall and skinny and…" He tried to explain.

"Wow."

"What?" He asked. I began to laugh.

"Gotcha!" I yelled. Will looked up at me,

"Are you serious?" I couldn't bring myself to stop laughing.

"You thought I was. You looked so scared." I said, through my consent laughter.

"Okay. I'll remember this." Will smirked. Finally putting a stop to my laughter, I looked over the questions and read the next one.

"How many different languages does your partner know?"

"Two. English and Welsh." Will explained.

"One. English." I replied.

"Does your partner have a middle name?" Will read.

"No." I replied, looking down at my notebook.

"You know that answer." Will replied. I quickly wrote down Owen. We began to move on to the next question when my phone began to ring.

"Excuse me." I said, as I moved and let myself out of Will's room.

_Tessa?_

**_Jem?_**

_How's it going?_

_**Jem did you seriously interrupt me to ask me that?** _There was a slow pause.

_No. I'm nervous._

**_Why?_**

_Because Sophie is coming over to work on our project._

**_Okay._**

_Umm...Nevermind. Have fun._

Before I could reply he hung up.

"Okay." I said aloud to myself.

"Everything okay?" Will asked, from behind me. I jumped and turned to see him standing in the doorway of his room. I smiled.

"Fine. Umm you ready to finish the homework?" I asked, trying to distract myself from Jem's problem. I followed Will back into his room and we finished the project.

"Well that was fun." Will said, as he walked me to the front door of his house.

"Yeah, I know so much more about you now." I joked.

"Too much." He replied, smiling.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Will reached for the door.

"Yes, tomorrow." He replied. He reached the door handle and paused, shook his head, then continued to open the door. I smiled and started my journey home.

* * *

The Next Morning

English Class

"Tessa." Jem whispered, as he appeared behind me out of nowhere.

"Yes?" I asked.

"How was it?"

"Fine. Why?" I asked.

"Well, you were alone with your walking sketchpad boy." He replied, laughing.

"Ha ha ha. Good one Jem. So why did you call me last night?" I asked, still curious.

"Oh no reason. I was just over reacting."

"Really?" I asked, knowing something was up. Then a thought popped into my head.

"Jem? Do you like Sophie?" I asked, before I could stop myself. Jem looked at me shocked.

"What?...No….No." He replied. I smiled.

"Okay. If you say so." I replied, not wanting to push the subject.

"Tess!" Will yelled, from across the room. I smiled, as Jem raised his eyebrows at me. I slowly turned and began to walk toward my seat and Will.

"So are you ready to present?" He asked me, as I took my seat in front of him.

"Um… I guess." I replied, without turning to look at him.

"Alright class." T.D. said as he walked into the room.

"Who's ready to present their projects?" He asked. Everyone started to moan and complain.

"William and Tessa?" He asked. I turned to look at Will, only to realize he was the only one holding up his hand.

"Stop it." I whispered back to him. He simply smirked.

"Yes Sir. We will go first." Will replied.

"Omg I'm going to kill you." I threatened him on our way up to the front of the classroom. I peered over at Jem who seemed to be laughing at me.

"We're all ready when you are." T.D. said.

"I'll start." Will replied. I stood still looking down at my notebook while Will began his presentation.

"The person I had to get to know was of course, Theresa Gray. She is a very complex young lady, but she will refuse to let you guys know that, for she is shy. So to start it all off, number one: When I first saw Tessa I thought she was very pretty and some how looked familiar to me."

I began to blush. I can't believe he just told the entire class that he thought I was pretty. I listened as he continued on.

"Number two: I think she reminds me of a bird, because she is shy and skittish. Three: She only knows one language. Four: Surprisingly she does not have a middle name. Five: Tessa doesn't remember how many movies she's seen this year, but she believes she's only seen two. Those movies would be, The Fault in Our Stars and Divergent.

"Six: She loves to draw, infact she is always drawing, but she will never let me see what she is doodling and refused to tell me what she doodles. Seven: She does not participate in any sports, unless you consider reading to be a sport. Eight: Classic's and yes she enjoys English Literature." Holy cow, was all I could think. I continued to listen.

"Nine: I believe it would be slightly easier for me if I tell you what Tessa doesn't like. Chocolate!" He yelled. Everyone gasped. Oh my. Why did he have to say that. I looked up from my notebook and over toward Jem. He looked at me and rose his eyebrows in surprise and mouthed -o.m.g-. I shook my head in return. Then moved my eyes back to my notebook and continued listening.

"Ten: Tessa has many, many personality traits. But the ones that stood out to me where: Patience, courage, intelligence and she is very observant." Seriously, we skipped over that question. What the crap.

"Eleven: Her only phobia is books. Do not harm a book in front of her, nor should you try to use a book as a coaster." The class started to laugh. I scolded myself, I had told him I didn't have any phobias. He still continued, never looking over at me.

"Twelve: She likes winter, simply because she likes to wear sweaters. Thirteen: Her hobbies are reading, drawing, and hanging out with her best friend, Jem. And finally number fourteen: Tessa listens to a variety of music." Will finally finished. I felt like I was on trail through the entire thing. How did he know all that. I mean I know we worked together answering these questions last night, but half of them we skipped because it was stuff he needed to answer alone.

"Tessa?" T.D. asked. Slowly I looked up from my notebook to see Will staring down at me. I know at this point that I am indeed blushing. I smile faintly at him and turn toward the class.

"Class this is William Herondale." I begin.

* * *

_**Okay well I hope I did it justice. I really felt the need to have all their questions answered. Next up is Tessa. Hope you guys are ready. I have no idea what kind of animal to make Tessa say Will reminds her of. So let me hear your ideas. :) M. Marvin**_


	7. Chapter 7

**TheDivergentMortalInstrument**- I'm glad you love it. And here ya go.

**Miss Meowing**- Well wait no longer!

**Morning and Eve**- If you loved the last chapter, then you're going to absolutely love this one ;-) Hee hee.

**MagicMissy**- Thank you.

**artistofthemind-** Lol when I saw your review, I couldn't stop laughing. I'm only making these first few chapters short so that I can get the story where I need it to go. I promise they'll get longer soon. :)

**nicoleherondale**- I am SUPER happy that you loved it :) I was worried that you wouldn't care for it lol. I was really excited when I saw that you followed the story too :) Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

I began to skim over my answers. Still feeling slightly embarrassed I began.

"Class this is William Herondale. But He prefers to be called Will." I took a moment and glanced over to Will. He had the biggest smile on his face.

"Go on." He whispered. I glared at him.

"Umm…" I was beginning to get nervous. I looked over to Jem. He simply smiled and mouthed for me to continue. I took a deep breath and slowly let it out, trying to mentally prepare myself. And then I began.

"When I first saw William here," I pointed over in his direction, never taking my eyes off of my notebook.

"The first thought that came into my mind was, that he looked interesting." I peered over out of the corner of my eye, Will was smirking. _Don't let him get to you._ I mentally scolded myself, then continued on.

"I did not answer question number two, for I don't feel like Will resembles any animal." I looked up from my notebook to see T.D.'s face. He was smiling, so i just continued.

"William knows two languages; English and Welsh. His middle name is Owen." A small smile rose up on my face as I remembered him telling me his middle name the first time I saw him.

"My partner hasn't seen any movies this year. He doesn't really get out that much." Everyone started to laugh. I took this chance to look at Will. His dark blue eyes were blazing with something I couldn't place -anger- maybe. I quickly looked back down at my notebook and continued.

"William does not draw. In fact he can't even draw a stick figure." The class began to laugh again. I glanced back up at Will. He still had that look in his eyes. _Stop._ I mentally scolded myself again.

"Okay. Seriously though guys." I began trying to stop their laughter.

"Will does enjoy sports. He is actually planning on trying out for the football team. He is interested in all books, and he does enjoy English Literature. He does not have a favorite food because he loves all food. Even chocolate." I had to throw the last part in there, since he had to tell everyone that I hated chocolate. I glanced back over at him without lifting my head up. His intense stare was dissipating. I smirked and took this as a good sign. I returned my eyes to my paper. _Oh crap_. Number ten. I answered this one without him.

"Care to continue Miss. Gray?" I looked up at T.D.

"Yes, sorry." I quickly replied, turning back to my notebook.

"Umm...Number ten. Will's personality traits are…" I paused again, shyly.

"Go ahead." Will whispered. I looked up and mouthed sorry, and began to rattle off my answer.

"He is confident, persistent, obnoxious, charming, and very sarcastic." I finished, to scared to look up from my notebook, I decided just to continue on.

"Will's phobias are ducks. His favorite season is winter. His hobby is reading, and he listens to a variety of music." I finished quickly. I had just called Will charming in front of him.

"Great job you two. Excellent work. Go take your seats now." T.D. replied. Without looking up from my notebook, I walked quickly and quietly to my seat.

"Umm good job." Will whispered. I could feel my cheeks turning red.

"Thanks." I whispered, without turning or lifting my head.

"So you think I'm charming?" He asked. I sunk down in my chair, hiding my face in my folded arms. I could feel his gaze burning a hole in the back of my head.

"You're adorable when you're shy." He whispered. A smile was growing on my hidden face. I knew I couldn't look up at him. I kept my head down the rest of class, trying my hardest not to turn around and look at Will. As soon as the bell rung I quickly jumped up from my desk and ran from the classroom toward my locker, where Jem was waiting on me.

"Oh no. What happen?" Jem asked as he got a glance of my face. I calmly opened my locker and stuck my head inside.

"Jem he said I was pretty and then he told me afterward that I was adorable." Jem laughed.

"Really? What did you say back?" He asked.

"Nothing. I was to embarrassed. No ones ever said anything like that to me." I mumbled from inside my locker.

"What did you want to say?" Jem asked, leaning closer to me so I could hear him.

"I don't know. I guess I would of said thank you." I replied, a little thrown back by Jem's question.

"How do you feel about him?" He asked. I huffed and pulled my head out of my locker, turning to Jem.

"You know I like him Jem. Why are you asking stupid questions?" I asked, as I heard someone clear their throat. I slowly turned and closed my locker door, only to see Will standing there smirking.

"Hi." He said calmly.

"Umm...Hi." I replied, as I quickly looked down at my now knotted fingers. Will put his hand under my chin and pulled my face up to his. His beautiful blue eyes burning with some unknown feeling.

"I wish you'd look at me and not at your hands." He spoke softly. I let out a gasp.

"You're beautiful to look at Tess." I gasped again, and slowly let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. He was still holding my chin. He began to slowly move his thumb across my lips. My breath hitching once more. He smiled at my reaction.

"Would you care to accompany me to Prom?" He asked, sweetly. Still tracing his thumb across my lips. I was speechless. I felt like I was going to melt in his hand, with his thumb tracing my lip and his blue eyes blazing as they gazed into my grey ones. My inner self was jumping for joy.

"She will." Jem replied, from behind me. I had completely forgotten that he was there, thanks to Will's warming touch. Will smiled, as the thought of him kissing me crossed my mind.

"Wonderful." He replied, and then he slowly removed his hand from my chin and walked away. Leaving me reeling, and aching for his lips to touch mine.

"Tessa?" Jem asked, grabbing my shoulder and turning me around.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded, still unable to form words. Though my mind was in several different places.

"Well I'm off to my next class. Umm...Do you wanna head to your's?" Jem asked, through his smile. I nodded, and headed off to my next class alone, knowing that the only thing on my mind is Will's touch.

* * *

_**How's that? Lol Thanks to the new trilogy I finished, it gave me wonderful ideas :D M. Marvin**_


	8. don't get your hopes up

**_I am so sorry to all of my readers. I have my stories handwritten and am ready to upload them, but sadly my computer broke. So I am in the process of getting a new one. So please bare with me while I figure out what I need. Thank you. And again I am so sorry. M. Marvin. _**


	9. I hope you're ready

**I hope you crazy kids are ready. **

**I'm coming back, and it's going to be intense.**

**I'm reviewing where I am on my stories and making new chapters. **

**I still don't have a working computer. But I don't care. My mobile device will have to do. **

**So forgive me if there will be any misspelled words or punctuation marks missing. **

**But I have missed writing so much that I'm coming back. I've been reading Wattpad stories in my spare time... So I have some ideas thanks to the inspiration of other writers. Also I am working on a story for wattpad. So you can find me under M Marvin of course. **

**Anyway I just wanted to let you all know I'm back and it's going to get juicy. Thanks for sticking with me on this break. Always M Marvin **


	10. Chapter 8

I'm back!

**Disclaimer**: Cassandra Clare owns all characters.

* * *

I couldn't seem to grasp anything any of my teachers were saying after the incident with Will in the hallway. It wasn't the question he asked, it was more about how he trace his thumb across my lips while he asked. I couldn't seem to get over how he left me panning for his touch, and I couldn't help imagining what his lips felt like. The rest of the school day was a complete blur.

After school I mindlessly walked home only to find Jem sitting on my front porch waiting for me. I gave him a sly smile and slowly made my way inside the house, half aware that Jem was slowly following.

I quietly threw myself across my bed and began to scream into my pillow. Feeling Jem sit down at the end of my bed, I rose and glared at him.

"Jem how could you do that to me?" I finally asked.

"Do what?"

"Don't play dumb with me James." Jem laughed.

"I just figured I would help you out a little."

"By not telling me he was standing behind me?"

"It worked. Didn't it?" Jem asked, smirking.

"I mean you told him I would go. I thought we had plans to stay in and watch a movie?" I spat out.

"Well plans can change Tessa. I mean I...I was thinking about...maybe going." I stared at Jem in shock.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Oh my. Who are you asking?" I asked. Jem blushed.

"Omg are you asking Sophie?"

"I don't know. Jezz Tessa don't make such a big deal of it." Jem replied.

"Okay. Okay." I replied, putting my hands up in surrender.

"Are you excited?" Jem asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah I guess so. Now the next question is….what am I going to wear?" Jem looked at me quizzically.

"I don't know. I hope you're not expecting my help."

"Of course not. Besides Prom is weeks away."

"Umm...Tessa?"

"What?"

"It's actually next Month." Jem said calmly. I gasped.

"You're kidding?"

"Nope." I slightly began to panic.

"How am I going to find a dress? Heck I don't even know how to pick out a dress." I rambled.

"You could always ask Jessamine for help." Jem offered. I shrieked.

* * *

After sometime Jem finally left, leaving me only to finally realize the actual reality of the situation. I started to list off everything I knew.

One- My sketchbook boy was real.

Two- He thought I was adorable.

Three- He definitely heard me say I liked him.

Four- I am going to prom with him.

And...

Five- I wanted to kiss him more than anything, especially after he traced his thumb across my lips. I had the strange urge to kiss him. I wondered how soft his lips were. I wondered what they tasted like. I could...

A beep from my phone interrupted my thoughts. I sighed and glanced over at it. A text from none other than the one I couldn't get out of my head.

_Hi Tess. _

Hi Will.

_What are you up to? _

I smiled and replied back, just thinking.

_About what? _

I don't know if it was the thought of him and the way he touched me today or the fact that he couldn't see my face right now. But for some reason I replied back... You. After a few moments I looked at my phone intently regretting the text I sent. After ten minutes of receiving no reply, I surely regretted it. Five more minutes passed and then the familiar text sound went off on my phone.

_Why are you blushing? _

I'm not blushing. I replied back.

_Yes you are. _

I smiled. How do you know? I asked.

* * *

_Hope you crazy kids enjoyed that. Going to be getting fluffy soon. Lol. I'm back. I hope you're all prepared. Hee hee M. Marvin _


	11. Chapter 9

I'm so glad everyone is so excited for my comeback. I feel so loved! Lol

thedarkwhiteangel- I love it! I love when Jessa fans say that they love my Wessa stories =) lol I'm glad you're enjoying it. As for your review on my authors note...The question of Jem & Sophie is Top Secret at the moment =) Hee hee. *points hands at computer, while yelling suffer* =D You'll have to continue to read the story to find out.

TheAsterousAuthor- =) the concept/plot was actually not my idea. nicoleherondale came up with the story. I simply took over ownership around Chapter 6. But anyway I'm glad you're enjoying it.

varomitriva- =)

TheDivergentMortalInstrument- Yes finally...I have returned.

Angelina Roongta- Sorry I never replied to your last review. What's the name of your book? I'll have to check it out for sure.

* * *

For all the reviews on my very last chapter before my leave...I am not going to leave you crazy kids hanging with questions lol so...

The Marked Princess- I love when I find a story and it's got quite a few chapters and I can read for a while lol. I'm smiling at the "you are one of my fav fic writers" =) If you don't mind my asking which of my stories is your favorite?

Angel- I'm glad you love it. And yes...Yes...Yes...Soooooo much Wessa lol

rileyquinn- thank you, thank you, thank you. :)

Morning and Eve- =) I might not ship Jessa, but I still have a soft spot for Jem lol

datbooktho- I bet the wait killed you. You're probably dead now for anxiety since it took me soooo long to update, and won't even see this answer to your review. Lol I'm glad you like it. And I like the reviews. I always try my best to respond back to everyone who reviews. :)

Lifeofme- Hee hee...*points at screen yelling suffer* lol No kiss in that chapter *wink wink*

Jillessa Heronstairs- :) I'm so glad you love it. And thank you kindly.

Okay there we go. All Finished with those lol

Onward with the story

* * *

_Seriously Will, how do you know if I'm blushing?_ I text back, feeling a bit strange. I instantly heard the familiar buzz of a message. I grabbed my phone again to check it. There was nothing there.

I began to look around my room. Still finding nothing.

"Hello?" I called out.

"Shhh you're being to loud. You'll wake your parents." A voice called from outside my window. I jumped, and pulled the covers from my bed closer toward me.

"Who's there?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Don't be scared Tess. Open your window." The voice spoke again. It soon register to me that the only person to ever call me Tess is Will. I quickly ran to my window and opened it. Will smirked, and climbed through, entering my room for the first time ever. He peered around my room.

"Wow." Was all he said.

"What?" I asked.

"You were not kidding when you told me you loved to read." I could feel the warmth in my cheeks rising.

No boy, other than Jem, had ever been in my room. This was the first time someone who loved to read like me had seen my wrap around bookshelves, that wrapped all around the top of my walls. They were packed full of numerous books, they were so full now that I even had three or four piles of new books lying in random spots around my room.

"Sorry. I know it's a mess." I replied back. Will smirked.

"No it's perfect." I felt warmth rise in my cheeks again, slowly realizing that my sketchbook boy is standing right in the middle of my room, in the middle of the night, while my parents are sleeping, with me. Alone.

"Are you okay?" Will asked, pulling me from my thoughts. I looked up at him. The realization of the situation rendering me utterly speechless.

"Tess?" He asked, again. Still speechless, I stared at him. I couldn't pull my gaze away from his beautiful, blue eyes.

"Is there something on my face?" He asked. I shook my head, finally moving my eyes from his. Only to find myself staring at his lips. The thoughts from before rushing thorough my mind. _What do his lips feel like? What do they taste like?_

"Do you like what you see?"

"Ummm...Sorry I was thinking about something." I replied, his cockiness snapping my gaze. I quickly looked away.

"What are you doing here?" I asked curiously, walking over and taking my place on my bed. He chuckled.

"I came to see you." He replied, as he took a seat on the edge of my bed.

"Why?" I asked. He smirked.

"I couldn't seem to stop thinking about you. Plus I wanted to do something I should of done earlier." He explained.

"And what's that?" I asked, still not looking at him. Once again like before when we talked, I was playing with my hands.

"Stop playing with your hands." He replied. I stopped moving my hands, but did not look up from them.

"That is your tell Tess."

"My tell?"

"It's your tell for when you're nervous."

"I'm not nervous." I lied.

"Then look at me." I shook my head.

"Why not?" He asked. I simply shrugged my shoulders. I knew without looking at him that he was smirking.

"You're adorable when your nervous." I felt the warmth getting hotter across my entire face.

"Tess?" Will asked. I did nothing. I then watched as his hand went below my face. His soft hand pulling my chin up, so that he could see my face. I quickly closed my eyes.

"Please look at me?" He asked. I thought about it for a moment, then slowly opened my eyes.

"You have beautiful eyes Tessa." Will replied, saying my full first name for the first time since he's enter my room.

"T...t...th...th...thank you." I stuttered. Will smiled.

"The thing I should've done earlier...I mean if you'll let me...I'd like to...kiss you?" My eyes widened. Will Herondale, my sketchbook boy...wants to kiss me.

"Ummm..." I replied, unsure of how I should answer that question.

"I told myself when I came over here, that I wouldn't kiss you without your permission." Will replied, still holding my face up. Once again I was speechless. I know that I want to kiss him. I know that the curiosity of what his lips would feel like on mine, is killing me. So I nodded. Surprising myself and apparently surprising Will. His eyes grew and seemed to darken a bit.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Surprising myself again, I nodded.

Will took that as his cue and moved his hand from under my chin to my cheek. He slowly moved closer to me and put his other hand across my other cheek. He slowly leaned in closer. And closer. And closer.

* * *

Will's lips softly touched mine. I flinched, but didn't pull away. He slowly parted my lips with his. As he did so I felt myself lean in closer to him. I pulled my hands apart from each other, surprised as they seemed to have a mind of their own. Slowly wrapping them selves around Will's neck.

Will moaned a little. My entire body seemed to have a mind of it's own after my hands. I pulled Will closer to me and slowly moved my body, positioning myself so that I was lying on my bed, pulling Will down with me; causing another moan from him.

His lips were so soft and tasted of spearmint. He was gentle and sweet, moving his hands up into my hair. My mind was racing with the thought of Will. Suddenly I felt his tongue rub against my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I gasped, but proceeded to open my mouth on his further.

His tongue causing the kiss to deepened even further than before. It felt as though we were going to consume one another. Realizing that I was having a hard time breathing, Will slowly ended the kiss, pulling away. Feeling like I had no control over my body, I pulled him back toward me.

Softly placing our lips back together. Will gasped this time, shocked from my actions. Scared that he was wanting to stop I pulled away.

"Tessa?" He asked. I looked up at him, surprised to see a soft, genuine smile on his face.

"Hummm?" I asked, not able to form full words.

"Are you okay?" I nodded.

"That was...intense." Will mumbled.

"Di...did I do something wrong?" I asked, shaking. Will shook his head and chuckled.

"No not at all. I mean intense in a good way." A small smile grew on my face.

"Would you mind if we did it again?" I asked, once again surprising myself. Will smirked, as he slowly placed his lips onto mine once more.

* * *

**Hee hee hee hee hee hee I felt that I should give the people what they want. FLUFF FLUFF FLUFFINESS. I hope you all enjoyed that little chapter there. I told you guess I was going to make an epic comeback. I give you two chapters in two days on this story and fluff. Man you kids are lucky lol. I hope you guys enjoyed this intense chapter. Review and tell me whatcha thought. :) **


End file.
